


Zenith

by decaffae



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Airplane Sickness, F/M, Fluff, Vacation Time, airplane window view, akira is perfect, clouds are pretty, hand holding, i love them, please dont manspread in confned spaces, ryuji and akira are manspreading, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22040884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decaffae/pseuds/decaffae
Summary: Ann and Ryuji spend some time together on the plane to Hawaii.
Relationships: Sakamoto Ryuji/Takamaki Ann
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	Zenith

**Author's Note:**

> yo i'm so soft for these two

The car ride was boring, the lines miserable to stand in, Ryuji and Ann were tapped at the security checkpoint for "suspicious" items, and the hour long wait to board the plane was just _so_ " _thrilling_." But they _finally_ made it.

Made it on board, that is.

"Ryuji, move over!" Ann whisper-yelled, pushing aside her friend's leg that was invading her limited space.

"Wha- hey what's your problem?" The blond sat up straight, moving his phone to his right hand and giving her a puzzled look. Ann frowned, leaving towards him and pointing to his legs.

"Could you not man-spread on a plane? It's not LeBlanc, y'know." He put a hand up in defense.

"Just gettin' comfortable. And what are you complaining about? You got plenty of room!" Ann gave an incredulous gasp.

"Oh, come on. I barely have any leg room," she protests. Ryuji put his elbow on her armrest, lifting an eyebrow at the bulging backpack under the seat in front of Ann.

"Well if you didn't pack so much, maybe you could stretch out under the seat." Ann rolled her eyes in defiance even though he did have a point. Maybe she was a bit over-prepared for this trip.

"Well, just keep your legs in your space. Akira probably doesn't appreciate it either. Right, Akira?" Ann leaned forward to look at her bespectacled friend, who merely shrugs in response.

"I don't mind it."

Ann then realised he too, was in fact man-spreading. She groaned, leaning back in her seat. Boys. No concept of space.

The last of the Shujin students and other passengers boarded and situated themselves, buckling in as the rumbling of the aircraft's engine began after a few safety announcements over the speaker. Ryuji nudged Ann's arm with his elbow, giving her the feeling of a bruise. "Ow! What!?" she snapped, rubbing her arm. Ryuji didn't seem to notice.

"This is so exciting! I've never been on a plane before. Hey, hey, open up your window! I wanna see us take off." he was grinning like a child on Christmas, and Ann had to give him what he wanted. She slid the porthole cover up, and the bright afternoon light spilled into their row. The large concrete expanse riddled with multi-coloured lines was full of planes of all kinds. Trucks and machines were constantly in motion, and Ann could see a conveyor belt moving luggage into another plane's storage cabin.

Then, the rumbling became louder, and everyone was shaking inside the large craft. There was a jolt, two jolts, and they slowly began moving. Ryuji was practically slapping Ann's arm every second they picked up speed. In an effort to protect herself, she started pushing away his hand every time it came down, the two quietly bickering before a huge lurch forward, and Ann felt her stomach jump.

Cringing, she stopped smacking his hand and gripped the armrest between them. She had forgotten how horrible take-off was. It had been some time since she'd traveled by plane; the feeling of her organs trying to hug her heart didn't please her.

"Hey, you good?" She looked to Ryuji, who had apparently caught her twisted face in action. She attempted a smile, but the plane tilting higher into the sky made the feeling inside of her more intense.

"Sort of? No, I hate taking off." She quickly told the truth, shaking her head. "Makes me feel so woozy." Ryuji chuckled and patted her hand.

"Yeah took me back a sec, really. Felt like my stomach was gonna come right out," he grinned, "But if you gotta hurl, there's a bag in front of you." Ann glanced to the delinquent.

"I don't have to throw up. I just want my insides to go back to where they were." She felt her clammy hand warm up almost instantly. Looking down, Ryuji had placed his hand over hers, loosly tying their fingers together. She gave him a questioning look. "What'cha doing?"

"Holdin' your hand. What's it look like?"

"Well, it just, seems... Why?"

"'Cause I got you. If you don't feel good, I'm gonna distract you from it. Worked for a second didn't it?" If she was to be honest, she did pay less attention to her sickness. her cheeks lit up with a pink glow. She hadn't really noticed how nice Ryuji's hand was. As calloused as it is, she kind of liked holding his hand.

"Woah!" Ryuji leaned over he, eyes bright as he looked through the window. "Holy shit, we're going through the clouds!" Ann and Akira both craned their necks to find puffs of foggy substance whisking past. She loved the view from above, and luckily the plane was beginning to level out, so she could fully enjoy her favourite part of flying.

The sky opened up, A vast expanse of fluffy white clouds rippled like waves across the blue background. Her gaze moved downwards towards the surface, where she could see through the breaks in the clouds the lay of the land. All the apartments, streets, businesses, moving cars-- they seemed so small now that she was above them. Ryuji thought so too, because he was pointing out all the cool things he saw down below.

Ann smiled, heart jumping from pure excitement and joy that she gets to experience the skies with her friends. She wondered if Makoto was seeing this too. Ann sure hoped so.

Getting comfortable in their tiny spaces, the trio enjoyed snacks, simple games- which Akira won half the time by some miracle luck- and eventually the sun began to set. The light blue turned shades of cobalt and indigo, and in the far distance the clouds became more heavenly, streaked with pinks and yellows in a bright, warm glow. It was as if heaven's gates opened up right over there. She briefly dreamed of hopping from cloud to cloud, surrounding herself with the curliest tendrils of pure fluff imaginable. Now _that_ was heaven.

When the sun finally disappeared into the horizon, the cabin was dark. Shutters were closed, blankets were draped over sleeping bodies, and Ann had found herself comfortably drifting to sleep on a nice pillow she made of Ryuji's shoulder as she gazed upon the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> if you couldn't tell, i was on a plane


End file.
